


That One Time The Boys Got Stuck in The Palm Woods Air Ducts

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Multi, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme:You know how, at the end of BTBlogger, all four boys slide down the duct together? Well, turns out extricating yourself from a pile in such a confined area takes a little... creative maneuvering.





	That One Time The Boys Got Stuck in The Palm Woods Air Ducts

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost all dialogue. Really fun style to work with. I've been told it's confusing the first read, but hilarious the second. *shrugs*

"Dude, get your legs off of me!"

"Um, _ow?!_ I would if I could."

"Is that your foot? How in the hell does your leg bend that way."

"Yes, it is. And it usually doesn't."

"Okay, okay. You move over there and I'll- _shit!_"

"Whoa! Your hand does _not_ belong there!"

"This isn't going to work, is it?"

"We're going to die in here..."

"Would you guys shut up! All we have to do is-" Shift. "Un..." Grunt. "Tangle..." Shove. "Ourselves..."

"Yeah, we're screwed." Glare.

"Shit! Sorry!"

"...Did you just grab my ass?"

"It was an accident!"

"You can't accidentally grab someone's ass!"

"I didn't 'grab' it! I 'touched' it!"

"No, I'm pretty sure you grabbed it."

"Guys, focus!"

"Uh, it's my hand. I think I can better describe it's actions."

"It's my ass! I'd know if it was grabbed. And it was!"

"Oh, because you get groped all the time?"

"Seriously, would you two stop it?"

"Yeah, actually, I do!"

"...Well, this just got awkward..."

"Hey Kendall, would you fix my helmet? I can't reach it and it's really uncomfortable."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Thanks."

"...I still say you groped my ass."

"For the love of-! I did not!"

"They're not gonna stop this, are they?"

"Nope."

"Admit it! You totally meant to!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"You praying for rescue yet?"

"Yeah, you?"

"To every God in existence."

"You've just been dying to get in my pants for ages!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that would be Carlos."

"LOGAN!"

"LOGAN!"

"That was a secret, wasn't it?"

"_YES!_"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Uh..."

"Carlos?"

"..."

"'Cause if you do, you should beat Logan up for _grabbing my ass!_"

"Hey!"

"If I could move enough to do that, it definitely would not be my top priority."

"Oh? Well, what would?"

"This."

"Dude! Gross! You can't do that here!"

"Seriously- ow!"

"Mmmm..."

"C'mon, guys! Stop it!"

"Ah, C-Carlos..."

"Kendall! Make them stop!"

"God, James..."

"Dude! Carlos! James!"

"Shut up and make out with Logan!"

"Wha-?"

"_CARLOS!_"

"You outed me!"

"Uh, thanks for that, by the way. Though I'm still pissed at you for grabbing my ass."

"He didn't do it on purpose. If he had, he would've gone for Kendall."

"CARLOS!

"Really?"

"I swear, when we get out of here, your ass is so dead!"

"His ass is so mine."

"Okay, didn't need that image..."

"You like it."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who likes it."

"Damn right, I am."

"So, Logie...is it true?

"Dear Lord, kill me now..."

"Do you really want me?"

"Seriously. A lightning bolt would be super appreciated."

"Been thinking about my fine ass?"

"Shut up, Kendall!"

"Yeah, Kendall! Shut up! I can't hear Carlos saying my name!"

"Maybe you should make me say it louder..."

"Oh, I'll make you scream it."

"Promise?" Smirk.

"Oh yeah."

"Jesus Christ! Kendall! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Unzipping your pants."

"_Why?!_"

"Uh, so I can give you a handjob? Duh!"

"Here?!"

"Yeah..."

"But Carlos and James are-"

"Kind of distracted."

"But- Oh!"

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that."

"JamesJamesJames!"

"Mmm-hmm! Carlos!"

"Hear them, Logie? Gonna make you sound like that."

"Oh God..."

"Kendall, actually."

"Ungh! Shit, James! I'm gonna-!"

"Mmmm...Yeah! Come for me."

Gasp. "Oh, shit, oh man! James..."

"Ungh, uh, uhh Ca-Carlos!"

"Wow."

"Oh yeah."

"C'mon, Logie. Come for me."

"Oh God, Kendall!"

"Lo-Logan!"

"..."

"..."

"Did you just come on my pants?"

"I think he did..."

"Dude, Logan! That's gross!"

"I thought it was hot..."

"You would, seeing as how they're not your pants!"

"Uh, James? I think he'd kinda like it more if they had been his pants..."

"Only you, Kendall. Only you..."


End file.
